


A Family Awaiting

by Universe_Soda



Series: Bysithea Week 2021 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bysithea, Bysithea Week, Bysithea Week 2021, Day 6, Engagement, F/M, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe_Soda/pseuds/Universe_Soda
Summary: After the war, Lysithea returns to Ordelia territory to reunite with her parents. They are in for quite a shock when she comes baring news about her great new projections for her future.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Lysithea von Ordelia
Series: Bysithea Week 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177724
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Family Awaiting

The journey from Garreg Mach Monastery to Castle Ordelia may have been uneventful for the troops, but Lysithea’s mind raced the entire trip. It had been nearly six months since she last saw her parents. After their victory at the Great Bridge of Myrddin, Claude instructed everyone to return to their houses to spread the word and drum up support.

Her parents were less than thrilled. They had sided with the Empire to avoid another takeover like the one eighteen years ago. Her father tirelessly worked to bring their territory out of its impoverished state and wanted to avoid the war altogether. But now, Duke Reigan had forced their hand.

Her parents still had an opportunity defect from the Alliance. Unlike House Gloucester, who was more or less coerced into cooperating, her father could still pledge loyalty to the Empire at the roundtable conference. He asked her to consider abandoning her mission. She refused. She couldn’t cast aside her friends now. Not when they were just starting to gain momentum. She told him with or without her parent’s support, she would continue to fight the Empire.

Fortunately, her father pledged support for the Leicester Alliance at the roundtable conference, as did all the other house lords. Her mother commented that her professor was just as inspiring as she had described. Lysithea detected a bit of teasing in her tone.

Her parents bid her off back to Garreg Mach with as many troops and supplies they could spare. On the stone bridge separating Castle Ordelia from the rest of the town, they said their goodbyes. They told her to stay safe and not do anything reckless, obviously, but they also said they had no reason to worry. They told her that she was the most capable girl they had ever known, and that her diligence was second to none. They also said they believed in her professor to lead them to victory. Her parent’s faith left her stunned, but newly determined. She would live up to their expectations, and she knew Byleth would as well.

Byleth.

Now, six months later, as her convoy approached that same stone bridge, she contemplated how much had changed since she last saw them. They defeated the Empire, got revenge against Those Who Slither in the Dark, stopped Nemesis, removed her crests, and… she got engaged. 

She rubbed the silver ring on her finger, calming her nerves a little. Where to even start? How much did her parents already know? They probably heard of Byleth’s upcoming coronation in Derdriu. She would ask her parents to attend and pledge support to the new united kingdom, at least until their family’s dissolution. They couldn’t possibly know about her engagement, could they? She and Byleth had only told the other members of her class with the promise to officially announce it at his coronation. While only a small group, some of them were gossipers and loud blather-mouths. But it wasn’t possible for news to spread that fast, right? And the issue with her crests. She hadn’t told anyone about that. It was her secret to share.

“Count Ordelia”, one of the soldiers announced.

She perked her eyes up and saw her parents awaiting at the edge of the stone bridge. Clad in modest but regal clothing, they stood tall with large smiles on their faces, hand-in-hand. They were the definition of nobility. But she could see beyond their noble disposition and noticed they were bouncing in anticipation. The sight of their eager expectation was too much for Lysithea. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes. She clumsily dismounted her horse and sprinted towards them.

It probably seemed like an unladylike display to her subordinates, but she did not care. She ran as fast as she could. She could she her parents tears through her own as they opened their arms and braced themselves. She slammed into them and buried her head in her mother’s arm. They enveloped her tightly. She cried into their shoulders, relief flooding her. All these years, these last few months. She had been through so much since she last was them. It all came flooding out. It felt like she could breathe new life again. Based on her parent’s reaction, they felt the same. But they had no idea the extent of her emotion.

The convoy quietly passed them in peace. It wasn’t until it had fully entered Castle Ordelia beyond the bridge that Lysithea and her parents stopped crying. They gingerly separated, loving smiles brightening their tear-stained expressions. Mother held her hands in her own. She brushed against the ring on her finger. Her eyes went wide and her mouth agape. Lysithea acknowledged her shocked expression.

“We have much to speak about”.

* * *

Lysithea joyfully munched away on the cakes her parents provided. The three of them sat together at a decorative table in the castle garden. At the moment, they were content to enjoy each other’s company in quiet, save for Lysithea’s loud bites and hums of appreciation. Her parents didn’t judge her and resigned to peacefully enjoying their own deserts. It remined her of her tea times with Byleth. If she wasn’t too busy eating the sweets he brought her, he too would patiently wait for her to finish, remaining a soothing presence.

As she inhaled the last bite, she studied her parents. Mother nursed a cup of tea, eyes closed and leaning back in her chair absorbing the sunlight. A small smile graced her features and her expression was one of peace. Her father dug into his own slice of cake enthusiastically. His faded purple hair from when she last saw him was mostly grey now. Lines and wrinkles mapped across his face, making him appear much older than his actual age. But right now, his face, too, was one of relaxation, without worry. She hoped she could see of it more soon. 

“Ahem”, she cleared her throat cordially.

They both turned up, looking at her warmly. Under the undivided attention, words became stuck in her throat. They were going to speak about drastic changes to their lives, and it seemed much simpler to just sit and enjoy the serenity.

“ _No_ ”, she thought. “ _If I am to become queen, I cannot ignore troubles before me_ ”.

She closed her eyes and took a calming breath. Her mouth opened to speak.

“I am glad to see you returned home safely”, Father interrupted.

She stared and blinked, mouth hung open, the words lost again. He chuckled.

“We’ve shared many sleepless nights worrying about you.” Mother gently rested a hand on top of his. He glanced at her and softly smiled. His eyes sparkled with newly forming tears.

“We wondered how you must be doing marching through enemy territory. Were you eating properly? Were you cold? Were you injured? We received reports of the battles, each more violent than the last. And we prayed to the Goddess for your safety.”

They watched her with massive smiles covering their faces.

“And now you’ve returned, safe and sound”, her father finished.

“It’s thanks to Byleth that we made it back safely”, Lysithea said.

“Byleth?” mother asked. It took her a second to pinpoint the name. “Oh, you mean your professor. Well, I guess he’s more than your professor now, isn’t he?”

Lysithea blushed at the comment and grabbed her ring under the table. Did they already know? How could they? It had to have been Hilda.

“Indeed” Father interrupted her thoughts, “The first king of a united Fodlan. Who would have thought all those years ago at the officer’s academy you would be under the tutelage of such an important individual?”

“Oh” she responded. Her hand left the ring, but her blush remained. Because even back then, she doubted the professor, too. He was young, with no standing or past accomplishments. She needed the best education if she was going to help her parents before her time came. But he more than proved her wrong. He taught them with practical experience and lead them with confidence. But most importantly, he trusted his students. He believed in them. He believed in her. Not in her crests, but in her diligence. As far back as the academy days, she idolized him. She asked herself everyday for five years, “What would the professor do?”. Surely her parents had noticed her admiration. Even she could tell she was not being subtle.

“His coronation will be in Derdriu in a couple months’ time.” Mother continued. “We have been formally invited to attend.”

“Seems we still have our responsibilities”, Father complained.

“That’s why I’m here, Father.” Lysithea said. “I want to begin making plans to conclude our noble standing. That way you and Mother may live in peace, unburdened by the responsibilities of governing.”

His faced mixed between one of relief and seriousness. He was choosing how to react to the news.

“And when we do stabilized Ordelia territory, would we divide up the land between the neighboring lords?” he asked.

“No”, she shook her head. “I want to offer the land to be governed by the new united kingdom directly.”

Her parents stared at her statement wide-eyed. Her father seemed to want to say something, but her mother smiled warmly.

“You trust your professor that much.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes. Without him, I’m unsure how the war would have turned out. But we placed our faith in him. And he led us down the right path.” She placed her hand on her heart. “I believe Byleth can lead us, lead Fodlan, into a bright, new dawn.”

Her father smiled and nodded to her words. “Then it’s settled. That shall be our pledge at the coronation.”

They returned to a comfortable silence, but Lysithea knew they weren’t done yet. Two more topics to go, but how could she casually bring it up?

“So what are your plans after our dissolution?” her father asked.

“I will return to Byleth’s side and help to rebuild a better Fodlan”, she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He parents hunched their shoulders in disappointment, sadness creeping onto their features.

“To help rebuild?” Father shook his head. “But we won’t have that responsibility anymore.”

“I cannot sit idle and relax as others struggle to rebuild this torn continent. I wouldn’t feel right about it.” She rubbed her ring again, becoming more nervous. “Also, I’m called for something else.”

Her parents observed her carefully, Mother with an impatient smile and Father with conflicted questioning. This was it. Now was the time. Lysithea shook in her chair as she held her left hand tightly.

_Just do it!_

She shot out her hand in front of them, with great emphasis on jutting out her ring finger. Her eyes snapped shut, and she held onto her chair for dear life, afraid her nervousness will catch her and fly her away. She heard Mother gasp. Father remained silent. After the longest few seconds of her existence, she heard a chair scrap across the ground.

“My baby!” her mother exclaimed. She opened her eyes in time to catch her mother collide into her, embracing her so tightly she could hardly breathe.

“Ack…Mother”, she tried to plead. She blocked her view from Father. He didn’t say anything and had not joined them in the deadly embrace.

“You are engaged to the future king? And he didn’t ask me beforehand”, Father said cheerlessly.

“Oh hush, Leir”, her mother waved a dismissive hand at him. She released her grip on Lysithea and turned to face him. To her surprise, he didn’t appear happy or excited. He looked downright despaired.

“Does he know?” he asked somberly. 

“Of course”, she said. He wasn’t dour about the proposal. He was thinking about what came after. About a future he didn’t know she had. Mother’s expression darkened as well, she too understanding the implications.

“And he still proposed”, Father whispered. He silently talked to himself, appearing like a madman to anyone who didn’t understand. He got up from his chair and stood tall and proud. 

“Then leave the restoration of our land to me.” He gently stepped around the table next to her. “You should go be with him”. 

She recognized his intentions. He desired for her to spend her remaining time with her fiancé. She almost beamed at the thought.

“I must refuse. I made a promise. And I intend to see you living in peace”, she insisted. Her parents looked sadly at each other.

“But dear”, her mother entreated, “Shouldn’t you spend as much time with him as possible? It’s so valuable.”

Her smile widened, tears welling in the corner of her eyes.

“But I have plenty of time”, she announced. They analyzed her, suspended in gloomy confusion.

“My crests”, she choked out, “they are no longer apart of me. My life…I will not die.”

She rubbed her sleeve against the streams running down her cheeks. They stared slack-jawed at her. Mother’s face changed first, realization dawning on her before turning to one of pure alleviation. Her father followed suit. They simultaneously bent down and squeezed her between them. They cried alongside her and each let out years of pent up worry. Mother broke off first, and futilely wiped her face.

“I’m sorry. It’s just…” she sniffled, “How?”

“Byleth” she answered triumphantly. “He found a way to remove my crests. Both of them. He worked so diligently. He wouldn’t give up. He… gave me my life back.”  
Her mother’s face was a contrast of a large, happy smile and a river of tears. She embraced her again, resting her chin on top of her head. Father stepped back, his face looking much the same as Mother’s.

“Then the king has my full support. I wish I could do anything more to thank him. What he’s given me is priceless.”

“Thank you, Father. Mother. Thank you so much.” Her father rejoined the hug. Their warm embrace drove away her doubts, leaving behind nothing but pure joy. She no longer had to watch her parent’s suffering. They could look to the future. A long, happy future as a family. But not just the three of them, but one with her beloved, too. She would work as fast as she could to restore her territory; not for fear of death, but to reunite with her love and live a long, full life by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> My second prompt, as promised. I didn't have the time this week to create a third, so please enjoy what I have now and wait for the good things to come. More on the way, I promise. Some Fire Emblem stuff, some others to be on the look out for.
> 
> Any and all criticism and critiques welcome.


End file.
